Stuck in a Moment
by sage679
Summary: Sanchez keeps reliving the moment Stone was killed. Can Fitch help her out? Set during Motor City Blues.


**A/N:** I don't own Detroit 187 or it's characters. I just hope that it does not get cancelled. Dialogue from the episode "Motor City Blues" written by David Zabel

Ariana had the same dream that she had dreamt for four nights now. She saw Riley shooting John. She ran to his side, called for help, but it didn't matter. He died in her arms every time. Ariana couldn't go back to work, couldn't face her co-workers, and she really couldn't bear to see Fitch.

Despite the feelings she had for John, although she wasn't exactly sure what they were, she had always kept them from Fitch. There was something about his quirks, his awkwardness that endeared him to her. But Ariana had also seen him interrogating people and knew there was a darkness to him that he refused to talk about.

Waking up, Ariana was covered in sweat from her dream, that made her feel cold, despite the covers she was under. John always made her feel warm, a nice body to snuggle against was now gone. She began to cry.

Ariana did that more and more. She thought, as the days went on, she would cry less. It wasn't true. There were sights, sounds, and, oh the smells that reminded her of John. She couldn't go back to work; everything would remind her of John. She couldn't be that vulnerable in front of her fellow detectives.

Ariana saw all of them at the funeral. It was a beautiful service and they all had said something to her. She was numb at the time and couldn't remember any more than bits and pieces of it. Longford said something in Italian, but couldn't remember what it meant. Mahajan gave a great eulogy. Washington mentioned all the good he was trying to do. Mason suggested that she talk to somebody. Fitch had barely looked at her.

She couldn't talk to anyone. How could they understand? Since then, each day she got dressed, but stopped at the door. The world was too cold, too harsh for her to deal with now. One day there was a knock on the door. It was a delivery man with a basket. The card was signed by everyone in the department, except Fitch.

Ariana was sitting on her couch when there was a knock on her door today. She got up and looked through the peephole. Fitch was standing there. She was surprised to see him and opened the door.

"Hey," Ariana said.

"Hey," Fitch replied. "Uh, I was on my way to work, just thought I would stop by.

"Come in," Ariana opened the door she was leaning on and Fitch walked in. He looked around and she closed the door.

"Thanks for the bread and stuff," she pointed to the gift basket on the table. Fitch looked confused.

"You guys sent of the basket from Avalon."

"Oh, yeah, it's very good I hear," Fitch said, quickly remembering that Mason thought that would be a good idea. He also remembered he never signed the card. "Organic."

He looked around a little more and slowly walked closer to Ariana.

"So…you, uh, you gonna come back to work soon?" Fitch hoped the answer was yes. She was the only one he really liked. Washington was his partner, but he didn't really know anything. Mahajan was a bit of a screwball. Longford was his only real friend and he was leaving.

"I think about it…everyday. And then everyday I just kinda decide tomorrow."

"You get passed that and everything will start to seem okay again."

"Will it?"

"He was a good guy," Fitch replied, avoiding the question.

"We just fell into things, I don't know why. I don't even think he knew who he was or who he wanted to be." Ariana was starting to cry. She didn't want to, not know, not in front of Fitch.

"That can be hard," Fitch said, looking away from Ariana. He didn't want to see her cry. It would make it more uncomfortable than it already was.

"Now I just feel like I'm waiting for a bus that's never gonna come."

"I've felt like that a few times."

"You mean lost?"

"Yeah," Fitch placed his hand on Ariana's shoulder. She put her hand on his and he pulled her closer. She started to cry into his shoulder. Fitch rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"It's like being stuck in a moment and you can't get out of it," he told her. "You just keep reliving the same time over and over again."

"How do I get passed it?" she pulled herself off his shoulder and looked into eyes, pleading that he had some answer. "Just don't say later will be better."

"It's just a moment, it will pass," Fitch began, baring his soul to her. "When I came from New York, I had no friends here. My partner and his family were murdered because of me. I had to leave my wife and kid, couldn't tell them anything. But eventually you find someone who can help you through it."

Ariana kissed Fitch. He was shocked by the sudden change in the way things were going.

"I've got to get to work," he told her.

"Please stay, I need you right now. You're the only one I really trust."

Ariana pulled Fitch in by his lapels and kissed him again. Fitch kissed her back. He ran his hand through her long, dark hair. She reached under his jacket to feel his strong back. Being against him felt safe. Part of Ariana felt guilty about this, so soon after Stone was killed, but Fitch was someone she had thoughts of for a long time. Long before Stone.

She gently led him to the bedroom, where she slid his jacket off of him. She unbuttoned his shirt and took his tie off. Fitch's tank top made his arms look bigger and Ariana let her hands feel his arms while she kissed him. They felt strong enough to protect her from the world outside. Fitch lifted Ariana's shirt over her head, exposing her pink bra.

"Pink?" Fitch questioned.

"I'm still a girl," she replied, smiling. She slid her pajama pants off, showing her matching panties. Fitch swallowed hard, looking at Ariana in front of him.

"You're a beautiful woman," he said. Fitch was direct as ever and Ariana blushed a little. Fitch lowered her to the bed and pulled down the cups of her bra. He let his tongue roll around her nipples, making them into hard little pebbles.

Ariana moaned as Fitch played with her nipples and began to kiss along her neck. When he found the sensitive spot behind her ear, Fitch stayed there a little longer. Then, he began to work his way back down, kissing each breast on his journey to her pussy. Fitch hooked his fingers in her waistband and pulled her panties down.

Ariana was glistening from the anticipation and Fitch's nipple play. Fitch licked her pussy hard and Ariana gasped. Fitch took his time with long, slow, hard licks that built up the pleasure for Ariana. When he felt Ariana getting close to cumming, Fitch slid two fingers inside of her curled them against her walls.

Ariana was moaning and breathing quickly when Fitch used his thumb to brush her clit. She gasped at the pleasure and Fitch soon timed his finger thrusts with his clit brushes. Soon it was too much for her.

"Louis!" Ariana screamed as she came. Slowly her breathing returned to normal and Ariana came down from the orgasm. She was covered in sweat, but Fitch was lying next to her, holding her, keeping her warm.

She smiled and rubbed Fitch's chest. They have come so far together, but now she needed to know what all of Fitch was like. Ariana let her hand slide down Fitch's chest and towards his pants. She felt the bulge that was there. Ariana quickly undid his belt and opened his pants.

Fitch didn't need anymore direction and shed the last of his clothing. Ariana tried to get on top of him, but Fitch rolled her over and firmly established control. He looked into her eyes, to make sure it was okay. Ariana bit her lower lip and nodded yes. With that, Fitch slid his cock into her.

Everything fit right for Ariana. Fitch filled completely. He established a slow and steady pace. They took their time with each other, kissing each other, enjoying the feel of each other, his hard body against her soft. Soon, Ariana was ready for another orgasm.

As her walls clenched around Fitch's cock, it caused him to cum and he shot his load inside of her. Fitch collapsed next to her. He pulled her close to him and they lay next to each other.

"Things won't be the same anymore," Fitch finally said, breaking the silence.

"I know. I'm glad they won't be."

The End


End file.
